


i'm your summer girl

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “So, you wanna tell me where we’re going today?” Violet asks, entering the kitchen.“Nope!” Judy replies, as she happily places a plate of waffles onto the table with five pink lit candles in the top. She makes her way over to Violet and slowly guides her to her chair, all whilst cheerily singing Happy Birthday.“Okay, make a wish!”---it's violet's birthday and judy plans to surprise her more than once and then violet kinda ruins it but like not really and it's super soft





	i'm your summer girl

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them so much oh my god

“Happy birthday, Violet.” A soft voice says.

Violet flutters her eyes open. She’s barely awake when Judy starts placing little kisses all over her face.

“Don’t remind me.” Violet mumbles, groggily.

“But today’s going to be such a special day! Come on! We gotta get up!” Judy beams, gently tugging on Violet’s arm.

But Violet can barely open her eyes with the sun streaming in through the window.

“Judy, I love you, please let me sleep for one more minute, sweetie, apple of my eye, it’s so early.” Violet croaks.

“It is,” Judy glances at the clock, “10am.”

“On a _Saturday_, Judes, that should be against the law or something.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” She continues tugging, as she pleads, “I have a surprise for you, so you have to get up right _now_.”

Violet pulls a face like an angry toddler, “Fine. But I need you to kiss me first.”

Judy’s serious expression quickly turns into a smile, as she leans down and kisses Violet. “Okay.” Kiss. “Now.” Kiss. “You have to.” Kiss. “Get up.” Kiss.

Violet sighs dramatically, “Okay, fine, look, I’m up.”

She is not up.

“Okay, quick get dressed, I’m making waffles and then we gotta go.” Judy tells her, pointing her finger at her, before gesturing towards the kitchen, and Violet has to smile at how funny she is when she’s trying to be stern.

\--

“So, you wanna tell me where we’re going today?” Violet asks, entering the kitchen.

“Nope!” Judy replies, as she happily places a plate of waffles onto the table with five pink lit candles in the top. She makes her way over to Violet and slowly guides her to her chair, all whilst cheerily singing _Happy Birthday_. 

“Okay, make a wish!”

“But why would I want to do that when I already have everything?” Violet says, half sarcastically, half completely serious. And Judy just glares at her until she blows them out.

“Wanna know what I wished for?”

“No! Then it won’t come true.” Judy strokes Violet’s hair, before sitting down in front of her own plate of waffles.

\--

“You look so pretty today, Judes.” It’s an understatement.

Judy’s wearing a lilac floral summer dress, with white sneakers and her hair down. Violet, a white linen t-shirt with turtle shell buttons, and pair of tan trousers, which Judy picked out. Both appropriately cute and casual for the day Judy has planned.

“Hey, today is your birthday, I’m supposed to be the one telling you how lovely and beautiful and radiant you look.”

“Well, you just did.” Violet kisses her forehead. “You want me to drive?”

“No, because that would mean telling you where we’re going and that would mean ruining the surprise.”

“You’re really not telling me until we get there?”

“Violet, honey, do you understand the concept of a surprise?”

“Yes, but-“

“Then let’s get going.” Judy orders, with a big smile on her face, marching Violet out of the door.

\--

After about an hour of driving, Judy gasps excitedly. “We’re almost here!”

Violet looks a little confused as to why they’re at a harbour. “…Really?”

“Uh-huh.” She replies, still not expanding on anything.

When the car is parked, Judy hurries to meet Violet at her side of the car, taking her hand and leading her in the right direction, a skip in her step, and a sweet hum in her voice, as she ignores all of Violet’s questions about where on earth they’re going.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Violet doesn’t ask more questions, just closes her eyes like Judy asks so that she can finally know what’s going on.

Judy continues to lead her for about another minute.

“Ta-dah!” Judy exclaims, and Violet opens her eyes to see her gesturing to the boat bobbing in front of them.

“You bought me a boat?!”

“No!” Judy assures her. “No, I did not buy you a boat.” She laughs, before continuing, “This is my boat.”

Violet doesn’t quite hear her at first, she’s too relieved about the fact that Judy has not bought her a boat.

“Wait, what?”

“Yep. It’s my boat. It was an anniversary present from my parents, for Dick and I. But, well now it’s just mine.”

“But… Honey, we’ve been dating for two years and you _never_ told me you had a boat?”

“Well, at first I pretended it didn’t exist, I didn’t want it, not after the divorce. And then, well, it’s not something that comes up in conversation, so then I thought I’d wait for the perfect time to surprise you.”

“You are so… Unexpected.” Violet says, still confused, but very happy nonetheless.

“Happy Birthday.” Judy says, doing jazz hands.

“But who’s gonna drive it?”

Judy does a nervous laugh, “I am.”

“You know how to drive a boat?!”

“My dad taught me to sail when I was seventeen.” She shrugs. “Or else they never would’ve bought it for us in the first place, I mean, even they knew Dick was useless, he can barely ride a bike.”

“I cannot believe you have never told me that you, first of all, own a boat, and second of all, you know how to _drive_ it.” Violet says in disbelief.

“Well, you’re not mad, are you?”

“Of course not.”

“So, let’s go then.” Judy beams, taking her hand.

\--

“I cannot believe you are sailing a boat right now. You’re a sailor. You’re the cutest sailor I’ve ever seen.”

Judy laughs. “Actually, I’m a secretary, who happens to know how to sail.”

“Okay, but still. I’m dating a sailor. We’re on the ocean right now.”

“I’m glad you’re so impressed.”

The boat is _big_. Big enough that there’s plenty of space to walk around. And there are stairs leading down to the bottom of it.

They could, like, _live_ on here if they ever needed to, Violet thinks to herself, taking in her surroundings.

Then she walks over to Judy, gently holding her waist, as she stands at the wheel. “I mean, look at it, it’s so beautiful.” Violet expresses, looking at the vast water that surrounds them.

“It’s amazing, right?” Judy sighs, happily. “I never should’ve kept this a secret for so long, we could’ve been being doing this all this time.” She says, realising how much she’s actually missed this. It’s something she’s good at. Something where she is in control, and she knows what to do in every possible situation. It’s something that’s hers that no one can take away from her.

“It’s okay, we’re doing it now. And it was the best surprise ever.” Violet says, really meaning it. “Where are we going anyway?” She asks, realising she’s been too mesmerised by Judy to even ask.

“Ah, that’s the next surprise, and we’re just about coming up to it.” She says, pointing at a little island in the distance.

Violet can see a beach and trees and pretty much nothing else. It looks perfect.

\--

Judy, of course, has packed a picnic. And she’s brought everything Violet could possibly think of. Sandwiches, chopped fruit, mini gluten-free chocolate brownies, humus, carrot sticks, orange juice, water _and_ a flask of hot tea.

“So,” Judy says, mouth half full, as she makes her way through her third brownie, “Are you surprised?”

“That’s a slight understatement, don’t you think, sailor?”

Judy laughs, as her cheeks begin turning pink.

“Thank you.” Violet says, squeezing Judy’s hand. “For the best birthday.”

“You’re welcome.” Judy replies, lifting Violet’s hand to her mouth, placing a kiss on her knuckles. “But the day isn’t over yet, who _knows_ what else could happen?” She says, giving Violet this unsubtle look, and Violet has no idea what she means.

“You didn’t get me a present, did you? I told you I don’t need any presents.”

“_No_, don’t worry, I didn’t get you a present.” Judy assures her, clearly still upset by the fact that Violet had specifically told her so many times not to get her a present.

“Good. This is all I need. Just you and the beach… And the food.” She smiles, “Thank you for making all of this up for me, I love you.”

Judy smiles, making that face she makes right before she’s about to cry. She holds it all in, hopes Violet will believe it’s just Judy being Judy, getting emotional like she always does at any given moment. “I love you too.”

\--

They leave the picnic blanket and their shoes back on the boat and take a walk down to the sea, beginning to stroll along the beach, the soft waves just washing over their feet. Their hands joined, and gently swinging between them.

The golden sun on Judy’s face brings out the freckles on the bridge of her nose that Violet loves so much, and the soft breeze in her hair really makes her look like an angel. And this really is all Violet needs.

It’s been two years since they got together and she still gets excited when she wakes up next to Judy, or when they’re about to kiss. Even just holding Judy’s hand like this makes her feel safe and content. Judy feels like home and really, that’s all Violet has _ever_ wanted. Not that she talks about things like that very often. But she knows that Judy knows it, because Judy knows her better than anyone in the world.

Judy is everything.

They stop for a moment, wrap their arms around each other’s waists, as they look out to sea.

Judy turns to Violet, looking up at her with her big brown eyes that Violet could truly just sink into. Wrapping her arms around Violet’s neck and standing on the very tips of her toes, she leans in to kiss her.

She could stay like this forever, Violet thinks, turning back to watch the waves. And Judy just watches her for a while. Thinking about how much her life has changed these past couple of years. Violet helped Judy understand so much. Has helped her accept herself when she never thought she could. Violet has been her _person_. The one she tells everything to, the one who listens, the one who she asks how their day has been every single day, and always truly cares about the answer. Wherever Violet is, that’s where Judy feels at home. And she could never even _imagine_ the future being any different.

She doesn’t _want_ to imagine it.

“Vi?” Judy looks like she’s about to cry again, but she tries her hardest to keep it in. And she hasn’t even got to the hard part yet.

“Hmm?” Violet looks at her.

Judy takes a breath.

“I’m so happy to be with you.” She feels the tears begin to form, but she keeps going. “You know I never thought I could have a love like this, and- and then you came along, and you changed everything. You showed me what love is.” She doesn’t realise that her tears have begun to fall, not until Violet gently wipes her cheeks with her thumbs. “And I really love you so much. I mean, I _love_ you. Like I’ve never loved anyone.”

“I love you too, Judy, don’t get upset.” Violet tells her, her expression so soft, as she pulls Judy into a hug.

“I’m not. I’m not upset. I’m so happy. I’m so glad you’re having a good day. I’m so, so happy.” Judy sobs. And she _still_ isn’t even at the hard part.

She takes a moment to be held by Violet, to pull herself together, and then- and then she’ll just say it.

Violet places kisses on the top of her head, and they begin to sway together just slightly.

And then, all of a sudden, Violet whispers, “_Marry me_.”

And Judy has to blink a couple of times, before she pulls away and looks at Violet in complete shock.

“_What_?” She asks, so confusedly.

“Marry me.” Violet nods.

Judy cannot believe it.

“But. But I- I-“ She stutters, shaking her head. “I- I was going to- _what_?”

Violet begins to panic a little, and so she does her best to try and calm Judy down. “It’s okay, you aren’t ready, I get it, don’t worry, please don’t freak out.”

“No.” Judy lets out a laugh of disbelief, before pausing for half a second. “No, no, you weren’t supposed to say that.” She tells her, letting out a noise of frustration, but she still sort of smiles because how on earth could she possibly be mad?

“I know, I’m sorry, we can forget about it, okay?” Violet tries to reassure her, placing her hands on Judy’s shoulders.

“No. No.” Judy laughs again, making another noise because she doesn’t know what else to say. “Violet,” She reaches into her pocket, pulling out a small black box, “You- you beat me to it!” She confesses, still shaking her head, the smile on her face never fading.

“Oh my God.” Violet says, almost in disbelief when she realises what Judy means.

“Yeah.” Judy says softly.

“No. Okay, wait.” Violet says, stepping back a little, “Okay, okay, just pretend I never said anything, alright?” She nods, a little frantically.

“What?”

“Yeah, just act like this never happened, okay, so here we are, just standing on the beach and- and that’s it. It’s the same as it was two minutes ago, right?”

“You still want me to-“

“Want you to what? I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’re just swaying on the beach.” Violet takes her hands, before beginning to sway once more, looking like she could burst at any moment.

Judy looks at Violet, and Violet just nods.

“Okay.” Judy takes a deep breath and takes a small step back. “Don’t cry.” She thinks aloud, though she can tell Violet is about to start and that doesn’t help.

“Okay, okay.” _Don’t cry_. “Violet, you are, without _any_ doubt, the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” And it’s already too late, the tears begin to stream down her face once more. “You taught me what love is. You taught me what family feels like, what _home_ feels like.” She pauses. “You taught me what _really_ great sex feels like.” Violet laughs, and she’s definitely crying now too. “You are everything I have ever needed. And I never want to be without you, for the rest of our lives.” The last word is barely a whisper, her voice so shaky through her tears.

Violet lets out a sob, wiping her own cheek now.

“So,” Judy holds up the little box with shaking hands, opening it to reveal a gorgeous silver ring, with a small diamond in the middle, and two smaller sapphires at each side of it, “Violet Newstead, will you- marry me?”

“Yes.” Violet says, immediately, hugging Judy so tightly, as they let out all the tears they’ve still been trying so hard to hold back.

They part, and Judy takes Violet’s hand, placing the ring on her finger as steadily as she can.

“Oh my God.” Violet exclaims excitedly, kissing Judy a dozen times, before kissing her more deeply.

“I can’t believe it.” Judy laughs through her tears.

“I can’t believe I ruined your proposal.” Violet says, now laughing as well. “Sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t ruin it.” Her voice cracks. “This is perfect.” She hugs Violet again. “Just perfect.”

“I love you.” Violet says, leaning her chin on Judy’s shoulder.

“I love you so much, I just. Can’t believe it. You’re my fiancée.” They’re hugging again, and swaying again, and they kiss again and again.

And before they know it, the sun is about to set, and they need to get back to the boat.

\--

“I did not think this through.” Judy says, as she tearily starts the engine. “How did I _ever_ think I’d be in a fit state to get us back in this thing back?”

Violet laughs. “I trust you.”

“Okay, here goes nothing, just remember the life jackets are in that box over there.”

“Alright, and you just remember you’re not allowed to kill us on my birthday.”

“Got it.” Judy nods, and they both giggle.

\--

They arrive home, they throw out the leftover picnic food, they take their shoes off, they take their clothes off. They are exhausted. They collapse into bed.

Judy takes Violet’s hand, looking at the ring on her finger and whispers for the hundredth time, “I can’t believe it.”

“You’re going to be my _wife_.” Violet whispers back.

“And you’re going to be _my_ wife.”

“I can’t believe that _you_ proposed to _me_.” Violet smirks, intertwining their fingers. “You really are so unexpected, or, I mean, _surprising_.”

“Well, I just hope I can give you a lifetime of surprises.” She says, kissing Violet’s fingers.

Violet sighs, and Judy knows, even though it’s dark, that she’s smiling, as she softly says, “I love you.”

They talk a little while, laughing and yawning and kissing.

Until soon everything goes quiet, and just before they drift off to sleep, Judy says, softer than a whisper, “Happy Birthday, Violet.”


End file.
